


Compendium of Readings

by nats_fanfic_corner



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nats_fanfic_corner/pseuds/nats_fanfic_corner
Summary: Herein lies a public list of all works that have or will be read and posted to YouTube channel Nat's Fanfic Corner.





	1. Introduction

Hello, and welcome to what will hopefully be a long-living project of mine!

_~~(Cheers to that, and maybe a knock on wood, too)~~ _

This work will mostly consist of the given summaries of works published on here, Ao3, and countless other fanfiction websites (with permission, of course! We are not thieves in this household) to give listeners an easy way to see all of my current and future projects. It also gives Ao3 readers an excellent place to find excellent fanfics on any number of fandoms.

Feel free to give me recommendations for fanfics to add, and for others to enjoy as well. In the future, this will most likely be more polished and thorough but for now, this is all that I have to say. 

With more to come,

Nat


	2. Fanfic Requirements

**Requirements of a Fanfic in order to be read:**

  1. A Fanfic _must be at least 4 chapters_ to be read on the channel 
    1. Any fanfic that is less than 4 chapters will be featured as a recommended fanfic
  2. The Fanfic _must be complete **or** receiving consistent updates_ in order to be read. 
    1. This means that even if a fanfic has more than 4 chapters, it will not be read if left without updates for longer than 1 month consistently.
  3. A Fanfic **_cannot be explicit or too mature in nature_** , for this is a channel that can be enjoyed by anyone. 
    1. Any requests for this type of content will be denied, and if the action is repeated, there will be appropriate consequences.



And remember,

_**I have the right to deny any fanfic** _

That's all for now,

Nat


End file.
